Love Me When I'm Here
by JediKnight16
Summary: This is a song one shot representing toothcup and may contain a bit of smut. if you like and want more give me a song to write to. anthro-toothless


Toothless was sitting up in the rafters of hiccups bedroom, watching the young Viking sleep.

Toothless examined his human for the millionth time, wondering why he loved such a fishbone, he could have killed him in one blow; he wasn't even enough to sustain a dragon especially toothless, what a name the boy had given him when his original was so profound. But he fell in love with his human and his human name.

 **There's another world inside of me**

 **That you may never see**

 **There're secrets in this life**

 **That I can't hide**

 **Somewhere in this darkness**

 **There's a light that I can't find**

 **Maybe it's too far away...**

 **Or maybe I'm just blind...**

An eerie blueish purple light resonated from around the dragon turning him into a humanoid form with black hair and porcelain like skin but he still possess his tail, wings, ears, some of his scales in certain places, and most of all his piercing emerald eyes.

The fierce deadly dragon only had one weak spot and that is for his rider. Being the last of his kind, he didn't have anything left to lose. One that fateful day they met he was ready to die, he was scared that he couldn't care if he lived or died, but hiccup didn't have the heart to take out his heart; he freed him literally from both being bound but also gave him something to protect and care for.

 **So hold me when I'm here**

 **Right me when I'm wrong**

 **Hold me when I'm scared**

 **And love me when I'm gone**

 **Everything I am and everything in me**

 **Wants to be the one you wanted me to be**

 **I'd never let you down**

 **Even if I could**

 **I'd give up everything**

 **If only for your good**

Toothless came down from the rafters ever so quietly and walked over to his hiccup wishing he could just hold him and whisper so many words in his ear.

The Night Fury ran his fingers down the boys freckled checks and whispers "I love you Hiccup" and before he could transform back Hiccups evergreen eyes opened.

Toothless backed away as the boy sat up, Toothless looked down at his bare feet

"Bud, is that you?"

"What did you hear" the emerald eyed boy ask as he looks up through his hair

"Nothing"

Toothless decides to make a risky move, he looks up at his master, best friend, and love

He walks up to hiccup with a fast determined pace, takes his cheek in his hand and kisses him. There was no resistance; hiccup started to kiss back but as toothless kissed him he started shifting back to his original form

 **When your execution x-ray**

 **Cannot see under my skin**

 **I won't tell you a damn thing**

 **That I could not tell my friends**

 **Roaming through this darkness**

 **I'm alive but I'm alone**

 **And part of me is fighting this**

 **But part of me is gone**

"Toothless please turn back" hiccup begs looking at his dragon

The midnight purple dragon just looks at him and cocks his ear to the side.

'Give me a reason to' was the dragons inner thought. Toothless turned away from hiccup and put his down but left his ear up to let his rider know he's listening.

"Toothless please bud turn back" the one legged boy asked again

Hiccups thoughts were running in every direction

'Why won't he turn back'

'What should I say or do'

'He kissed me...~~HE KISSED ME'

'Could he love me more then just a friend'

 **So hold me when I'm here**

 **Right me when I'm wrong**

 **Hold me when I'm scared**

 **And love me when I'm gone**

 **Everything I am and everything in me**

 **Wants to be the one you wanted me to be**

 **I'd never let you down**

 **Even if I could**

 **I'd give up everything**

 **If only for your good**

The boy drops to his knees and crawls over in front of the panther like dragon who's emerald eyes open to look at hiccup, he lifts his head then hiccup did what the dragon expected least;

The boy wrapped his arms around the dragon and places his lips upon toothless's mouth

Toothless's eyes open wide before closing and he starts the shifting process, when hiccups eyes open toothless is in his humanoid form and he's sitting in his dragons lap wrapped in his arms.

"I love you too bud"

"You heard me?" Toothless asks wondering why his rider lied

Hiccup nods and says while stuttering "I was in disbelief and I was scared"

"Hiccup?" Toothless ask with a deep husky voice that's makes hiccup shiver in arousal

"Yes"

"Be my mate" toothless mumbles while nibbling and licking his neck

 **So hold me when I'm here**

 **Right me when I'm wrong**

 **You can hold me when I'm scared**

 **You won't always be there**

 **So love me when I'm gone**

 **Love me when I'm gone**

Hiccups body betrays him and he starts moaning and without even realizing it he gasp out "yes"

Toothless pulls back and kisses hiccup while running his pads down the boys body eliciting deliciously sweet moans.

The dragon runs his nails to the end of his tunic and starts to lift it up while lightly running his pinkies up hiccups perfect skin.

Hiccups thoughts were simple

'I'm some sort of dragon sexual freak but I don't care'

'I love him'

Hiccups fingers made it down to his dragons pants and he quickly undid them and started pulling them down releasing the night furys engorged member, toothless growled in appreciation.

He picks hiccup up causing the boy to wrap his legs around toothless's waist, hiccup quickly recaptures his lovers lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Toothless carries hiccup over to the bed and gently sets him down and starts kissing down his neck and stops at the crook of his neck and starts licking that spot with his deep purple forked tongue

Toothcup semi oneshot

Toothless was sitting up in the rafters of hiccups bedroom, watching the young Viking sleep.

Toothless examined his human for the millionth time, wondering why he loved such a fishbone, he could have killed him in one blow; he wasn't even enough to sustain a dragon especially toothless, what a name the boy had given him when his original was so profound. But he fell in love with his human and his human name.

 **There's another world inside of me**

 **That you may never see**

 **There're secrets in this life**

 **That I can't hide**

 **Somewhere in this darkness**

 **There's a light that I can't find**

 **Maybe it's too far away...**

 **Or maybe I'm just blind...**

An eerie blueish purple light resonated from around the dragon turning him into a humanoid form with black hair and porcelain like skin but he still possess his tail, wings, ears, some of his scales in certain places, and most of all his piercing emerald eyes.

The fierce deadly dragon only had one weak spot and that is for his rider. Being the last of his kind, he didn't have anything left to lose. One that fateful day they met he was ready to die, he was scared that he couldn't care if he lived or died, but hiccup didn't have the heart to take out his heart; he freed him literally from both being bound but also gave him something to protect and care for.

 **So hold me when I'm here**

 **Right me when I'm wrong**

 **Hold me when I'm scared**

 **And love me when I'm gone**

 **Everything I am and everything in me**

 **Wants to be the one you wanted me to be**

 **I'd never let you down**

 **Even if I could**

 **I'd give up everything**

 **If only for your good**

Toothless came down from the rafters ever so quietly and walked over to his hiccup wishing he could just hold him and whisper so many words in his ear.

The Night Fury ran his fingers down the boys freckled checks and whispers "I love you Hiccup" and before he could transform back Hiccups evergreen eyes opened.

Toothless backed away as the boy sat up, Toothless looked down at his bare feet

"Bud, is that you?"

"What did you hear" the emerald eyed boy ask as he looks up through his hair

"Nothing"

Toothless decides to make a risky move, he looks up at his master, best friend, and love

He walks up to hiccup with a fast determined pace, takes his cheek in his hand and kisses him. There was no resistance; hiccup started to kiss back but as toothless kissed him he started shifting back to his original form

 **When your execution x-ray**

 **Cannot see under my skin**

 **I won't tell you a damn thing**

 **That I could not tell my friends**

 **Roaming through this darkness**

 **I'm alive but I'm alone**

 **And part of me is fighting this**

 **But part of me is gone**

"Toothless please turn back" hiccup begs looking at his dragon

The midnight purple dragon just looks at him and cocks his ear to the side.

'Give me a reason to' was the dragons inner thought. Toothless turned away from hiccup and put his head down but left his ear up to let his rider know he's listening.

"Toothless please bud turn back" the one legged boy asked again

Hiccups thoughts were running in every direction

'Why won't he turn back'

'What should I say or do'

'He kissed me...~~HE KISSED ME'

'Could he love me more then just a friend'

 **So hold me when I'm here**

 **Right me when I'm wrong**

 **Hold me when I'm scared**

 **And love me when I'm gone**

 **Everything I am and everything in me**

 **Wants to be the one you wanted me to be**

 **I'd never let you down**

 **Even if I could**

 **I'd give up everything**

 **If only for your good**

The boy drops to his knees and crawls over in front of the panther like dragon who's emerald eyes open to look at hiccup, he lifts his head then hiccup did what the dragon expected least;

The boy wrapped his arms around the dragon and places his lips upon toothless's mouth

Toothless's eyes open wide before closing and he starts the shifting process, when hiccups eyes open toothless is in his humanoid form and he's sitting in his dragons lap wrapped in his arms.

"I love you too bud"

"You heard me?" Toothless asks wondering why his rider lied

Hiccup nods and says while stuttering "I was in disbelief and I was scared"

"Hiccup?" Toothless ask with a deep husky voice that's makes hiccup shiver in arousal

"Yes"

"Be my mate" toothless mumbles while nibbling and licking his neck

 **So hold me when I'm here**

 **Right me when I'm wrong**

 **You can hold me when I'm scared**

 **You won't always be there**

 **So love me when I'm gone**

 **Love me when I'm gone**

Hiccups body betrays him and he starts moaning and without even realizing it he gasp out "yes"

Toothless pulls back and kisses hiccup while running his pads down the boys body eliciting deliciously sweet moans.

The dragon runs his nails to the end of his tunic and starts to lift it up while lightly running his pinkies up hiccups perfect skin.

Hiccups thoughts were simple

'I'm some sort of dragon sexual freak but I don't care'

'I love him'

Hiccups fingers made it down to his dragons pants and he quickly undid them and started pulling them down releasing the night furys engorged member, toothless growled in appreciation.

He picks hiccup up causing the boy to wrap his legs around toothless's waist, hiccup quickly recaptures his lovers lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Toothless carries hiccup over to the bed and gently sets him down and starts kissing down his neck and stops at the crook of his neck and starts slowly licking that spot with his deep purple forked tongue.

"My hiccup this is where I'll be leaving my mark" he whispers in the teens ear.

 **Everything I am and everything in me**

 **Wants to be the one you wanted me to be**

 **I'd never let you down**

 **Even if I could**

 **I'd give up everything**

 **If only for your good**

 **So hold me when I'm here**

"W-what do you mean m-mark" the boy moans and gasp out

"Night furies mate for life and me being the last I chose you, I fell for you, I am forever yours, because I imprinted on you" he says simply looking into hiccups green hazel eyes

"I want this, I want you" the boy speaks while touching the dragon's porcelain cheek

The beautiful human dragon positions himself at the boys entrance and pushes in slowly.

The boy moans from the pleasure and the slight pain mixed together; the dragon stops his movement to let his mate adjust to his size.

The boy starts pushing his hips wanting more of what only his dragon could give him.

The midnight soul starts pushing into his human, not caring about his own pleasure but the pleasure of the boy below him.

Sparks are igniting all over their bodies, their nerves set a blaze in pleasure.

Toothless must have hiccup climax first before he can even think of letting go.

The brown haired boys legs start check and he shouts his impending orgasm, that's when toothless makes his move.

He pulls the boy up and bites where his neck meets his shoulder, the slight pain mixing with the adrenaline and euphoria.

Toothless didn't let go his fangs has extended a bit drinking some of his mates blood completing the mating bond.

 **Right me when I'm wrong**

 **You can hold me when I'm scared**

 **You won't always be there**

 **So love me when I'm gone**

 **Love me when I'm gone**

 **Love me when I'm gone**

When toothless retracted his fangs some, he kissed his human, then looked at his mark.

"Why did you bite me when I uh um released" hiccup squeaked out

"Makes your blood all the more addicting and completes the mating process" toothless smirks while starting at his darling lovingly

Hiccup looks down at the mark and already sees it healing and a black symbol forming

"It's gorgeous" the young boy whispers

"It links us and marks you as mine" he says licking the mark a few more times

He then reaches up and whispers in his ear "and you're all mine"

"I love you toothless"

"I love you too hiccup"

 **Love me when I'm gone**

 **When I'm gone**

 **When I'm gone**

 **When I'm gone**


End file.
